


Nightmares

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ardyn Being Ardyn, Daemon Ardyn Izunia, Dark Ardyn Izunia, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Nightmare On Elm Street Elements, Nightmares, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Worried Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: Prompto remained sitting in the corner of their tent. He couldn’t fall asleep. His nightmares were so vivid. He didn’t want to experience such terror again.He couldn’t live through the horrors of Zegnautus Keep. His nightmares were plagued with the torture of Zegnautus Keep, though. It’s like he hasn't mentally escaped from there.





	Nightmares

When he had been rescued, Prompto started experiencing extremely vivid nightmares.

 

He couldn't differentiate between fact and fiction

 

The fear felt in his nightmares, Prompto couldn't just brush off. He always woke up screaming and shouting.

 

His heartbeat in his nightmares, Prompto could feel those terrifying thuds vibrating in his chest. They were so alive - so in sync with his fear.

 

His body in nightmares, Prompto couldn't comprehend. He always woke drenched in sweat, but also with wounds acquired in his nightmares.

 

“Sweet dreams,” Ignis said, as a Prompto blinked and watched his friends snuggling into their sleeping bags. “Don't let the bed bugs bite.”

 

XOXO

 

However, Prompto remained sitting in the corner of their tent. He couldn’t fall asleep. His nightmares were so vivid. He didn’t want to experience such terror again.

 

He couldn’t live through the horrors of Zegnautus Keep. His nightmares were plagued with the torture of Zegnautus Keep, though. It’s like he hasn't mentally escaped from there.

 

“What's wrong, Prompto?” Noctis asked, as a Prompto looked into his concerned eyes. “You're not sleepy.”

 

“No, not really,” Prompto replied, hugging his legs.

 

“You look tired, though,” Noctis frowned, brushing Prompto's blonde bangs away from his eyes.

 

“I'm fine, Noct,” Prompto assured, a blush flushing his freckled cheeks.

 

“If you say so,” Noctis relented, as Prompto sighed in relief.

 

XOXO

 

As his friends slept, Prompto listened to music on his phone. His eyes were slowly shutting, though.

 

In an instant, Prompto turned the volume higher. He couldn't fall asleep. His nightmares didn't feel fictional anymore.

 

 _“You cannot escape me,”_ Ardyn echoed, as Prompto gasped and dropped his phone. _“You'll fall asleep sooner or later.”_

 

“No!” Prompto cried, rocking himself back and forth. “Stop!”

 

 _“Hush, my dear! You don't want to awaken your sweet prince now,”_ Ardyn chuckled, as Prompto clamped a hand over his mouth. _“You love him so much. I don't blame you. He's charming in his own way. Isn't he, Prompto?”_

 

“I won't let you hurt him,” Prompto hissed, as Ardyn simply laughed.

 

 _“It's not him I want. It's you, Prompto,”_ Ardyn admitted, as Prompto silently sobbed in the darkness of the tent.

 

XOXO

 

However, Prompto couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting shut anymore. He crawled out of the tent, then. His body shivering and shaking in the cold, chilly night air.

 

In due time, Prompto prepared himself a drink - an energy drink mixed with strong coffee. He groaned and gulped down the bitter concoction.

 

“Gross … ” Prompto grumbled, as his teeth started chattering. “Maybe, if I stay out here, then I won’t fall asleep.”

 

“Yeah … ” Prompto nodded, gathering logs and lighting a fire for himself. “The cold will help keep me awake.”

 

“I just hope I don’t get sick,” Prompto sighed, striking a match and throwing it into the fireplace. “It’s twelve o’clock. I just have a few more hours to go before Ignis and Gladio wake up, anyway.”

 

XOXO

 

As hours passed, Prompto went through several levels in King’s Knight. His eyes were puffy and burning, though. He was yawning so much, too.

 

“What are you doing out here, Prompto?” Ignis asked, crawling out of the tent, with Gladio right behind him. “I thought you would be sleeping in with His Highness.”

 

“I don’t know. I just woke up early and I couldn’t fall back asleep again,” Prompto lied, averting eye contact. “Yeah … ”

 

“You look like hell, though,” Gladio grunted, ruffling Prompto’s blonde locks. “We have a few hours before we leave. Why don’t you join Noct and get some rest?”

 

“No!” Prompto blurted, as Ignis and Gladio blinked together in confusion. “I mean, I’m fine! I want to help Iggy make breakfast, anyway.”

 

“Okay … ” Gladio chuckled, walked towards the Regalia, then. “I’m gonna start packing away some things.”

 

“Thanks, Gladio,” Ignis smiled, but frowning next at Prompto. “Well, if you say you’re not tired, then I guess you can help me make breakfast.”

 

XOXO

 

After breakfast been prepared, Prompto sat down by the fire. He silently poked and prodded at his cereal. He just wasn't hungry. He was tired and longing for sleep.

 

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked, gently squeezing his shoulder, which made him jump in surprise. “Calm down, Prom. It's just me.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that now,” Prompto sighed, rubbing his fatigued, puffy red eyes. “And, I'm fine.”

 

“You’re not fine ,” Noctis chuckled, poking Prompto's freckled cheek before releasing the blonde's shoulder. “Did you sleep at all last night?”

 

“I tried to, but I just couldn't fall asleep,” Prompto lied, averting eye contact and concentrating on the fire instead. “So, I just played some King’s Knight.”

 

“Yeah, I saw that you beat my level this morning,” Noctis smiled, closing his beautiful blue eyes. “We have a busy day ahead of us.”

 

“I know, Noct.”

 

“But, if you aren't up for it, we can always reschedule our plans.”

 

“No, I'm good!”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Of course, I am, Noct.”

 

XOXO

 

While in the Regalia, Prompto continued listening to his music. He also continued gulping down energy drinks. He had gone through three bottles already. He couldn’t fall asleep. He needed to do everything to stay awake.

 

“You should slow down, Prompto. That's a lot of caffeine you're drinking,” Gladio said, as Prompto nervously bit his lip. “Did you lace it with coffee, too?”

 

“Yeah … ” Prompto mumbled, looking in the rearview mirror.

 

“You kids these days. Why don't you just sleep, like the rest of us?” Gladio chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“What about our prince?” Prompto asked, raising his blonde eyebrow.

 

“Yeah … What about me, Gladio?” Noctis snickered, high-fiving Prompto.

 

“You sleep too much,” Gladio frowned, opening his book.

 

XOXO

 

At the gas station, Prompto leaned against the Regalia. His eyelids felt so heavy. He felt like throwing up - the aftermath of guzzling too much coffee and energy drinks.

 

“No … ” Prompto moaned, grabbing his lighter and pressing it against his wrist. “Stay awake!"

 

The heated lighter burned into his skin - creating a fresh, reddish bruise along with a stinging sensation.

 

“I got your chocolate bar,” Noctis said, as Prompto quickly pocketed his lighter, and covered his wrist. “Is she done?”

 

“Thanks,” Prompto nodded, taking out the gas pump. “Yeah. She's done.”

 

“Good,” Noctis grinned, throwing an arm around Prompto’s shoulders. “We’ll be in Lestallum in no time. And, then, I can give Talcott his figurines.”

 

“Yeah … ”

 

“Hey, what's wrong?”

 

“Nothing, I'm fine.”

 

“If you want to nap, I can sit in the front.”

 

“No, I called shotgun! You're the one who's always napping, anyway.”

 

“I'm just saying if you're tired … ”

 

“Believe me, Noct. I'm fine.”

 

“Okay … ”

 

XOXO

 

Once in the Regalia, Prompto still could barely stay awake. His eyelids kept closing. He was fighting with himself. He couldn't fall asleep. The nightmares were too real. They're were too vivid as well.

 

He yawned and took another sip of his caffeine concoction. His red rimmed eyes checking the rear view mirror for any visuals of enemies.

 

“Ahhh!” Prompto cried out, trying to back away. “What the fuck?!”

 

He saw Ardyn in the mirror - sitting in-between Noctis and Gladio, with a smug smirk plastered onto his ugly face.

 

“Stop the fucking car, Ignis!” Prompto screamed, staring wide-eyed into the rear view mirror as Ardyn chuckled and waved at him. “He's here! I can see him.”

 

The Regalia came to an abrupt halt, with a sudden stroke of luck preventing Gladio and Noctis from smashing into the driver and passenger seats.

 

“Calm down, Prompto!” Ignis frowned, grabbing Prompto’s shoulders. “What are you talking about? Who's here?”

 

“Ardyn!” Prompto whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks. “He's sitting in-between Noctis and Gladio … ”

 

The royal advisor stiffened, but gently grabbed Prompto’s jaw - forcing Prompto to look at the back seat, which wasn't harboring any enemy.

 

“There isn't anyone sitting in-between Noctis and Gladio,” Ignis said, as Prompto sobbed and shoved Ignis’ hand away.

 

“But, I saw him. I'm not crazy. He was right there!” Prompto shouted, pointing to where he had saw Ardyn sitting.

 

The time Noctis spoke - grabbing Prompto’s hand and pulling him into a hug. He held his crying best friend in his arms as Gladio and Ignis stared at each other.

 

“No one is calling you crazy,” Noctis comforted, brushing Prompto's blonde locks.

 

“Well, I can tell that you guys think I'm going crazy,” Prompto sobbed, clutching Noctis’ shirt and breathing in his cologne.

 

“That's not true. We just think you should sleep.”

 

“No! I'm not sleeping!”

 

“Why not, Prom? Is it because of nightmares?”

 

“ … I don't have any nightmares.”

 

“Are they about Ardyn?”

 

“Stop it, Noctis … ”

 

His prince sighed and stared out of the window. He tried to get up - to get off of Noctis’ lap, but the Lucian prince wouldn’t let him.

 

“Noct … ” Prompto whispered, clutching Noctis’ shoulders tightly.

 

“Continue driving to Lestallum, Ignis. We're already halfway there,” Noctis ordered, his arm firm around Prompto’s waist.

 

“Of course,” Ignis said, starting up the Regalia again.

 

“I've already lost too many people. I can’t lose you, too,” Noctis admitted, burying his face into Prompto’s neck. “But, I feel like I am losing you. You've been slipping away. How could I have not noticed?”

 

“I'm so sorry … ”

 

“It's not your fault. It's mine.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **A/N:**  What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
